evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentina Transcript
=Transcript= Valentina - Season 1 Episode 13 (In the Beacon. Otto has just been turned into a statuette. Tara bends down and picks him up) TARA: Otto? Otto? Otto, speak to me! (She runs out holding him) BRIDGET: The sacred Snoot. What have you done? (There is a sudden beam of magic) LACIE: Our third sister? ESMERELDA: No. This is something else. (The magic gathers into a whirl, and Valentina appears. She turns around and spots Esmerelda) VALENTINA: Earth, right? I am so ready for Earth. Now, where is my Snoot? ESMERELDA: He went that way, my dear. (Valentina follows Esmerelda’s direction) BRIDGET: Is that who I think it is? ESMERELDA: That is our opportunity to finally free our third sister without interruption. I must gather the Circle for one final meeting. (In the Evermoor Manor entrance hall) FIONA: (into the phone) Well, thanks a bundle, Mayor Doyle. (She hangs up. Sorsha, Seb and Cameron enter) FIONA: I can’t believe your dad’s going through with the banishment, Sorsha. SORSHA: My father offers a removal service. I’m sorry, he made me. (Fiona leaves) SEB: We have to be out of here by sundown. This is insane. (Bella enters) BELLA: Guys, stop worrying. Otto knows where the tapestry is. CAMERON: What? He can clear Tara’s name? BELLA: All he has to do is walk up to Mayor Doyle and she’s in the clear. (Tara enters) TARA: Tiny problem with that. This is Otto. (She hand the statuette to Bella) BELLA: Seriously? Do you plan on turning every boy in Evermoor into an inanimate object? (In the Stumpy Plum. Jake and Ludo enter) LUDO: What if you convince Mayor Doyle you have to stay by turning into a straight-A student? Then he’d have to make you all stay! JAKE: I can barely understand you, let alone Evermoorian schoolwork. LUDO: That’s why I got some help. (He brings in a miniature horse) LUDO: Meet Aristotle. The biggest genius in Evermoor. He’s been giving me advice since I was a kid. JAKE: That explains so much. LUDO: Ask him a question. JAKE: What’s the capital of Mongolia? (Aristotle stamps his foot three times) LUDO: Ulaanbaatar. JAKE: Wait, all he did was just tap his hoof. (He gets out his phone) LUDO: I’ve always been able to understand exactly what he means. JAKE: Ulaanbaatar. That’s right! So you… I mean he… can fix all my assignments? Just so we all can stay? LUDO: That’s the plan! (Aristotle stamps) LUDO: He says it was his idea. (In the Evermoor Manor living room. The six main characters are there, including Otto’s statuette) BELLA: That lantern did this to him? TARA: Yeah. And there’s only one Founder left in there. SORSHA: Two Founders are out? We must do something. TARA: Well, if we don’t fix Otto, we won’t be doing anything apart from being banished. SEB: Otto? Otto, I don’t know if you can hear me, but hang in there, pal. We’re trying to find a way to – (He stops as Crimson approaches) CRIMSON: Well then. Banishment is hard on us all. (She sets down a tray of sandwiches then leaves) SEB: Two hours until sundown, Tara. TARA: All I’m asking is a way to change a statue into a person. Come on. CAMERON: We will find a way. I mean, you kissed me back to life. BELLA: You guys, smooching is not the answer to everything – SORSHA: True love solves everything. It’s ancient magic. BELLA: What are we gonna do, kiss Otto back to life? (Valentina is standing in the doorway) VALENTINA: Whoever’s thinking about planting one on my Snoot, hands off. BELLA: Oh good. What we needed today was a bit more crazy. TARA: Err, who are you? VALENTINA: What are they teaching you in school these days? The name Valentina ring any bells? (She sits down next to Cameron) SORSHA: As in, Valentina, demi-goddess of love? CAMERON: That’s not possible. SORSHA: You can’t be real. VALENTINA: I’m as real as… the dimples on your cheeks. (She puts her arm around Cameron. Tara slaps it off, as Valentina spots the statuette) VALENTINA: Oh! What have these humans done to you? (She takes Otto from Bella and leaves. The others immediately jump up and run after her) TARA: Who is that? SORSHA: Valentina, the demi-goddess who brought love to the people of Earth. CAMERON: And the Snoot’s great romance. VALENTINA: The Snoot seems to be a bit less chatty than I remember. Which is exactly why I’m here. SORSHA: To save him! Of course. CAMERON: Yeah, like what Sorsha said. The ancient magic. TARA: Right. If you’re his great love, all you have to do is kiss him, and he’ll be just like he was before. VALENTINA: Err, yeah. That’s not gonna happen. (She throws Otto down the stairs) TARA: No! (Bella catches him in a box) SEB: Wow. That’s the only thing you’ve caught since chicken pox. TARA: Run! (They all run) VALENTINA: No, that Snoot’s mine! Mine to break into a million pieces! (They all run into the kitchen. Valentina is already there, sitting on the table) VALENTINA: As if I was going to let a door come between me and my sweet revenge on that dirtbag owl. TARA: You’re not getting him. Right Bella? BELLA: Oh, sure, bring me into the fight with the all-powerful entity. VALENTINA: You know how long I’ve waited to get my paws on that fleabag? One thousand years. SORSHA: You’re the demi-goddess of love. VALENTINA: Love is for losers. TARA: The demi-goddess of love doesn’t believe in love anymore? What’s wrong with you? VALENTINA: Well sure, we were happy demi-gods once. Me, spreading love and affection. Him, picking parasites from his pelt and regurgitating pellets. BELLA: Good times. VALENTINA: But then he broke up with me. No explanation. TARA: What? Otto? VALENTINA: He just disappeared. Centuries later, I found out he was here on Earth. But, when I tried to follow, guess what? That pigeon put an exclusion spell on me. BELLA: An ex- what now? VALENTINA: As long as he was here on Earth, I couldn’t be. I had to spend my whole time in boring demi-god land. Now I’m only here while he’s a hunk of rock. So, it’s my turn to be on Earth. It’s my turn to have fun. Starting with a game. Crush that statue. BELLA: Tara! (Otto is thrown around the room, until he is thrown to Seb, who leads Valentina out of the back door) TARA: Run! (They all run to the entrance hall) SORSHA: I can’t believe Otto would do those things to her. TARA: Me neither. If I can make her see that, everything might work out. Take Otto to the Snoot cage and hide him, fast. Leave her to us. (Sorsha, Seb and Bella rush out) VALENTINA: You aren’t getting the door thing. TARA: You have this all wrong, Valentina. You have Otto wrong. True love never dies. That’s what makes it true love. VALENTINA: Oh, and you two would know, of course. (Together) TARA: Of course. CAMERON: Of course. VALENTINA: Then hand over the Snoot. Or I’ll put my own special exclusion spell on you. A spell of solitude. (Her hands start to glow with blue magic) TARA: What? VALENTINA: It won’t matter if you’re banished or not. I will make sure you both spend the rest of your lives unloved and alone. TARA: Hey, I have an idea. Split up! (They both run in opposite directions) VALENTINA: Hmm. Snappy girl, or boy with the dimples. I choose dimples. (She walks off in Cameron’s direction) (Outside the Snoot cage, Seb is standing guard. Sorsha and Bella are inside) SEB: Bella, Sorsha, what’re you doing in there? SORSHA: I told you, we’re looking for somewhere to hide him. SEB: Oh great, she’ll never think of looking for Otto in his own house. BELLA: Oh, just keep lookout. All I need to do is open this Snoot box and we can hide him in there. (There is a loud crash, and Bella appears) BELLA: I may have broken the Snoot box. SEB: Bella! BELLA: Okay, you’re smelling kind of annoyed, so I’m just gonna tidy up and, erm… (She goes back inside) SORSHA: Look, I found these. BELLA: What? No way! (Bella comes out again, holding a pile of books) BELLA: You will not believe what these are. (Cameron is outside Tara and Bella’s room, trying to hide form Valentina. He turns around and she is there) VALENTINA: Start talking, dimples. CAMERON: Okay, if Otto didn’t love you, why would it be in all the storybooks? You’re like Romeo and Juliet around here. VALENTINA: Big deal. What do you think hooked them up? Now tell me where the Snoot is. (Tara comes out of her bedroom) TARA: Stop. Just… just give us one chance. One chance to prove that true love never dies. And if it doesn’t work, fine. (Valentina and Cameron enter the room. Tara has hung up a lot of old drawing depicting Otto and Valentina’s relationship) VALENTINA: What’s this? TARA: Your timeline. Everyone in Evermoor has read the stories about you and the Snoot. Everyone remembers how in love you guys were. Everyone except you. CAMERON: It’s almost sundown. If this doesn’t work, you’re banished. TARA: It’ll work. It has to. VALENTINA: Otto sang to me from under the balcony. I totally melted. Otto surprised me with a midnight flight. Most romantic thing ever. (She smiles faintly, and picks up another picture) VALENTINA: Met a nice Snoot today. Led me out of the wild wood when I got lost. Think this one could be a keeper. TARA: You remember, don’t you? How it felt when you were together. You know what that is? That’s true love. VALENTINA: Of course, you missed a part. Nine hundred years ago, did nothing in demi-god realm. Eight hundred years ago, did nothing in demi-god realm. Every year, did nothing. Now one final time. Where is the Snoot? TARA: I won’t tell you. It doesn’t matter if you put a spell on us. I’m about to be banished anyway. At least you’ll never find Otto. (Bella walks in holding the Otto statuette) TARA: Unless my sister walks in with him! (Valentina takes Otto from Bella and smashes him on the floor. He is broken in two. Valentina laughs and walks out) TARA: Otto! (advertisement break) (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom) BELLA: Okay, now, I know this looks bad, but there is absolutely a way to fix it. (Seb and Sorsha enter, Sorsha holding a pile of old books) CAMERON: Yeah, there better be. It’s sundown. (In the Stumpy Plum. Ludo is still helping Jake with his schoolwork) LUDO: And in conclusion, that is the reason that Evermoor made turnip furnurbling illegal. JAKE: This is great. I hope Aristotle knows I’m really grateful to have found a buddy like him. Even if I haven’t told him that. (Aristotle stamps his hoof) LUDO: He gets that. JAKE: And if I do have to leave, I’ll kinda miss him. (Aristotle stamps his hoof) LUDO: He says that we still have a lot of work to do, and that there’s no time for sentimental hogwash. JAKE: Okay, Ludo, I get it. (Aristotle stamps his hoof) LUDO: Mathematics. If I have three pieces of groat cheese and I give you one… (In the tapestry room. The Circle is gathered) ESMERELDA: Sisters, I have gathered you here today for your safety. More Everines have gone missing. Perhaps we should chant to keep our spirits up. (The Circle begin their weaving chant. Lacie appears in the doorway behind the tapestry, holding the lantern) (In the Evermoor Manor entrance hall. There is a loud knock at the door, and Crimson answers it. Mayor Doyle storms in) MAYOR DOYLE: I’ve come for the tapestry thief. (He enters the tapestry room) MAYOR DOYLE: Night is upon us, Tara Crossley. It is time to leave Evermoor. (He sees the purple cloaks of the Everines on the floor) MAYOR DOYLE: What is this? (He sees the lantern) MAYOR DOYLE: It can’t be. (He looks around, then wraps the lantern in a cloth and carries it out of the room) (In the Evermoor Manor kitchen. Tara and Cameron enter. Valentina is there) TARA: You made your point, Valentina. But I’ve got a tapestry to find, so pucker up. VALENTINA: What are you yapping about? TARA: He’s still got lips. VALENTINA: Even if I kissed that vole-eater it wouldn’t matter. I know he doesn’t care for me, and I can’t forgive him for what he did. BELLA: Yeah, well, you never read these. (She puts the pile of books on the table, as Mayor Doyle pushes the back door open) MAYOR DOYLE: There you are. Time to go, Crossleys. (Sorsha closes the door on him, and she and Seb hold it closed) MAYOR DOYLE: Open up at once! VALENTINA: What are those? BELLA: Otto’s diaries. (reading from one of them) ‘My father hates that I spend so much time with Valentina. Okay, I probably should not have borrowed his chariot to impress her, but I didn’t know he’d put an exclusion spell on us.’ VALENTINA: Wait, what? His dad? SEB: He made it so that you and Otto couldn’t be in the same place. SORSHA: Then he banished Otto here. BELLA: None of it was Otto’s fault. (Valentina takes the diary) VALENTINA: All this time, I thought… I thought Otto… (Doyle bangs at the door) MAYOR DOYLE: You are obliged by the laws of Evermoor to open up! TARA: You know what you have to do. VALENTINA: If I kiss him, I’ll be gone. Trapped in the realm again. TARA: But, isn’t that proof that true love exists? (Valentina takes the Otto statuette) VALENTINA: I have to care about him more. More than I do about myself. (She slowly kisses him. Otto grows to full size, and they are kissing. As they pull apart, the magic wraps around Valentina, and she smiles as she is taken away. Tara immediately hugs Otto) TARA: Otto! OTTO: Valentina… I… I never thought I’d see her again, I… (He trails off as he looks at Bella) MAYOR DOYLE: Open this door before I shout open this door even more loudly! TARA: I’m sorry, but the tapestry. You said you knew where it was. OTTO: Tapestry… yes, yes, the tapestry! CAMERON: Where is it? TARA: Where? OTTO: It’s… in the Beacon! TARA: No, the Beacon is empty. OTTO: Trust me, we were tricked. It’s there. (Him, Tara, Cameron and Bella rush out) (In the tapestry room. They all run through it, but Tara sees the cloaks on the floor) TARA: Otto, wait! (They all stop, and look under the cloaks to see the Everine statuettes) TARA: Oh no. CAMERON: The Everines. TARA: The Founders. They were here. OTTO: No time to deal with that now. (In the Stumpy Plum. Jake and Ludo are still there. Doyle enters) MAYOR DOYLE: You. Where is your sister? You cannot escape the banishment by hiding the culprit. JAKE: This will change your mind, about the whole thing. LUDO: Jake has been working really hard to try and make up for his previous poor performance. He may just be the best student Evermoor High has ever had. (He hands Mayor Doyle Jake’s books) MAYOR DOYLE: This is remarkable. Highly remarkable. JAKE: Hey, thanks pal. No-one’s ever done anything like that for me before. LUDO: Thanks, Jakey boy. But, honestly, Aristotle did all the work. JAKE: Ludo, we both know it was you. We’re guys. It’s difficult to express our emotions. Aristotle just stamped his foot. We both know he wasn’t saying anything. (Aristotle stamps his hoof) MAYOR DOYLE: Aristotle? What’s that? You did all the work? He’s taking all the credit? He cheated to beat the banishment? If you weren’t banished, you’d be getting extra tuition in your own time for the rest of the semester! LUDO: You know how you were saying it’s difficult for me to express my emotions? You were wrong. You are a plunglefluke! (He leaves) JAKE: I’d be more upset if I knew what that was. (In the Beacon. Otto, Tara and Cameron are there. Otto touches the invisible barrier, then steps through it. He becomes invisible. Tara and Cameron also step through it. The tapestry is there) TARA: The tapestry. OTTO: Look. Someone has sewn an invisibility charm. That’s why we couldn’t see them before. TARA: SO it was here all along? CAMERON: That’s it, you’re in the clear. You can stay! (Him and Tara hug) OTTO: Probably not time for celebration. That candle-popcorn smell Bella picked up in here. It meant fear of being found out. At first I thought it was me, but – TARA: You being found out about what? OTTO: That’s not important right now. The point is, who else was feeling it? Who else was hiding in here? TARA: The Founders. OTTO: And they could return anytime. (Tara picks up the tapestry and sees the new prediction) TARA: They’re looking for someone in a purple robe. OTTO: A member of the Circle is the one fated to release the final Founder! TARA: But there are none left. I mean, we just saw what happened to them. (Bella enters the Beacon, wearing her purple cloak) BELLA: Hey, sorry, I went back to get something a little warmer. They really should consider under-floor heating in here. (She steps through the invisible barrier) BELLA: Creepy vibe. What? (The rest of them are staring at her) TARA: You kept your cloak? BELLA: Yeah. It was kind of toasty. TARA: Oh, Bella. The girl the Founders are looking for. It’s you. (She holds up the tapestry) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts